minecraftfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
1.14 - Köy Yağması
1.14 (also referred to as Village and Pillage) is an update for Minecraft: Java Edition that was released on April 23, 2019."Everything We Announced at Minecon Earth 2018" (minecraft.net)Minecraft 1.14 pre-release 1 (minecraft.net)Village and Pillage out today on Java (minecraft.net) Its primary focus is villages, adding a new subset of illagers known as pillagers, and redesigning village architecture to match the biome where it is located. This update also includes many new blocks and mobs, a revamp of the crafting system by moving some functionalities to different blocks, updates the taiga biome with foxes (Foxes only available on Java Edition) and berries, and adds a new bamboo forest jungle variant along with pandas and bamboo. Additions Mobs * Wandering Trader ** A villager-like mob that trades items in exchange for emeralds. * Trader Llama ** A special type of llama that follows wandering traders, and wears clothing similar to what the wandering trader wears. *Fox **Nocturnal mobs that spawn in the taiga biome; has a white colored variant when it spawns on snowy taiga biomes. *Brown Mooshroom **Spawns when lightning strikes a red mooshroom. **PC only. *Panda **Spawns in the new bamboo jungle biome (and variants). *Pillager **Hostile mobs. **Pillages villages with other types of illagers, killing villagers. **Also found leading patrols of illagers in the wilderness. **May be found riding a ravager. **Equipped with a crossbow. **Spawns in raids and pillager outposts. *The leader have a banner. *Ravager **A hostile mob **Large four-legged beast with a head like an illager. **Appears in illager patrols and illager raids. **Tramples crops, grass and snow. **Deals massive damage and knockback (halved when player uses a shield). **Wanders around slowly when not in combat. Building Blocks *Scaffolding **New building blocks made of bamboo which can be used in creating high places. *Lantern **New craftable light source. **Found in villages in the ice plains biome. **Brighter than a torch. *Jigsaw Block **Unobtainable technical block **Responsible for generation of pillager outposts as well as the new villages *Variants of signs in birch, jungle, dark oak, acacia, and spruce woods *New stair, slab, and wall variants **Mossy stone brick **Mossy cobblestone **Red sandstone **Andesite **Diorite **Granite **Red nether brick **End stone brick *More stair and slab variants Utility Blocks All of these blocks are found in villages *Barrel **Compact storage container **Similar to a single chest, but functions even with a solid block above it **Found at the fisherman villager's cottage. *Bell **Makes a loud ring when right clicked, alerting nearby villagers. **Found at villages' common meeting areas **Uncraftable. *Blast Furnace **Can smelt metal ore twice as fast as a furnace. **Has lower fuel efficiency as a standard furnace. **Gives fewer experience points. **Found at the armorer villager's shop. *Cartography Table **Adds a GUI for expanding maps **Found at the cartographer shop *Composter **Can be used to decompose plant-type blocks and items. **Produces bonemeal. **Can be found on village farms. *Grindstone **Removes non-curse enchantments from tools. **Refunds a small amount of experience. **Can also combine the durability of two damaged tools. **Found at the weaponsmith shop. *Lectern **Lets multiple players read a book at once. **Found at the library. **Emits a redstone signal when page is turned. *Loom **Adds a GUI for patterning banners. **Found at the shepherd's house. *Smoker **Cooks food twice as fast. **Lower fuel efficiency as a furnace, running at 8 porkchops-per-coal. **Found at the butcher's shop. *Stonecutter **Allows for crafting of stone materials with one block of the stone required. The following have no functionality but are still found in villages *Fletching table, found at the fletcher's shop. *Smithing table, found at the toolsmith's shop. World Generation *Changes to villages **Overhauled plains, desert, savanna, and taiga villages, giving each a unique style. **New ice plains biome villages. *New pillager outpost **Contains a loot chest at the top of the building **Pillagers spawn around the outpost with iron golems imprisoned in cages. *New flowers **Cornflower, found in plains and flower forest biomes **Lily of the valley, found in forest biomes **Wither rose, spawned when the Wither kills a mob. *New sweet berries and sweet berry bushes, found in the taiga biome **Bushes appear less frequently in the biome's snowy variations. **Appear as decoration in taiga biome Villages. Items *Crossbow **New ranged weapon **Deals slightly more damage than a bow. **After loading,it remains in the inventory ready to fire **Can be enchanted, with three new enchantments unique to the crossbow *Bamboo **Found in the bamboo jungle biome **Can be crafted into scaffolding,and for breeding pandas. *Suspicious Stew **Can be found in shipwreck supply chests **Can be crafted with different flowers to produce different effects when consumed. *New Dyes **Brown dye, crafted from cocoa beans. **Blue dye, crafted from cornflower/lapis blue lazuli. **White dye, crafted from lily of the valley/bonemeals. **Black dye, crafted from inc sacs/wither roses. Biomes *Bamboo jungle and bamboo jungle hills **Contains unique bamboo plants **Have naturally spawning pandas Status Effects *New status effect called bad omen **Applied when the player kills an illager patrol leader. **Triggers an illager raid when the player next enters a village. **Two attack waves come for every level of Bad Omen. **Villagers stop trading, instead, emitting blue particles, as if they are sweating. Changes Gameplay * Removed using the crafting grid to combine the durability of damaged tools. * Grindstone is now required to repair tools and weapons without an anvil. * Players can walk through areas that are 1.5 blocks high if they are sneaking.They can also fit through 1 block high spaces and will appear to be on the ground. Technical * Removed option to turn off VBO in the settings of the game. VBO is now forced on. * Added New Splash Screen When Launching Minecraft. Blocks *Vines can now be climbed without the need of support blocks Mobs *Villagers wear clothes unique to the biome they come from and on what their profession is. *Cats and ocelots are now two separate types of mobs. **Stray cats can now spawn in villages. **Cats get a collar when tamed. **Cats come in ten different textures. **Ocelots,when fed with fish, will trust the player and can be bred . *Witches are now neutral to the player and will appear with a hood on their head (They won't have their hoods and they will remain hostile during pillager raids). Items *Lapis lazuli, cocoa beans, ink sacs and bonemeal can no longer be used as dye (new dyes are replacing them). Textures *All textures are being updated **The legacy texture pack will still be available (called Programmer Art) Subsequent updates 1.14.1 Released on May 13, 2019, this update improved performance and fixed 52 bugs in 1.14. It also added 3 new Splash Texts, the ability to pause the game without bringing up the pause menu, texture fixes, and proper lighting for villages. 1.14.2 Released on May 27, 2019, this update added some characteristics and changes to the Vietnamese, Armenian, and Hebrew font files; changed the bell so that it now finds raiders within 64 blocks instead of 48; and fixed 35 bugs. 1.14.3 Released on June 24, 2019, this update added a gamerule to disable raids, and fixed over 75 bugs. 1.14.4 Released on July 19, 2019, this update added /debug report (used to get more detailed information while debugging performance), added function-level-permission to server.properties (controls which permissions functions have), modified villager trades and AI, improved general and leaf rendering performance, and chunk loading when traveling at high speeds. This update also fixed 54 bugs. Trivia *It was confirmed that combat would not be overhauled in this update, with Mojang preferring to collect more player feedback first. [https://twitter.com/docm77/status/1002131678200987650 Docm77 (Twitter)] Images File:1.14_Village_and_Pillage.png|Promotional background for the update. Video Village & Pillage A Wanderous Journey Village & Pillage Official Trailer What's New in Minecraft Java Edition 1.14 What's New in Minecraft Java Edition 1.14.1? What's New in Minecraft Java Edition 1.14.2? 1.14.4 Out Now & 1.15 News Minecraft Java Edition References